The present invention relates to the thermosoling of dyed polyester in the form of, for example, seat belts, tapes, ribbons and narrow fabrics.
Infrared fixation of dyed polyester/cotton fabrics is known in the art and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,589. Infrared fixation is also used on other cellulosic textiles as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,878; 2,961,288; 3,101,236 and 3,233,961.
However, polyesters dyed by these infrared thermosoling processes still exhibit crocking problems, impermissible elongation of the polyester fabric and shiny or inadequate shading.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to improve infrared thermosoling to eliminate crocking and reduce the elongation to a permissable level.
It is also an object of the invention to improve the depth of the dyed shade of the polyester.